


Catharsis

by Camelea



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Baby-Supreme Primarch-sitting, Drinking, F/F, LuciSan ended up as a background ship, M/M, Michael sighs a lot, Post-What Makes the Sky Blue III: 000 (Granblue Fantasy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelea/pseuds/Camelea
Summary: When she got out, Michael welcomed the night’s chilly breeze on her cheeks. She had barely drunk any alcohol that night, except a cocktail when they arrived a few hours prior, to try and get in the mood. She had soon stopped, realizing that those things clearly weren’t for her, to Gabriel’s disappointment. Had she known things would go so out of hand, she might have avoided to come at all. Yet, she did understand that she was needed precisely for that kind of situations. Even though it only exhausted her to consider that fact.
Relationships: Gabriel/Michael (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this came to me after a party, on the way back home. Probably because I had just finished reading 000 for the second time a few days before. I had to get it out of my mind so here it is.  
> This was meant to be a LuciSan fic but my GabMika brainworms took over the moment I decided to write it in Michael's POV. Hope it didn't come off too awkward, must admit I'm not used to write most of the characters that appear in this but that was a fun piece to write! Hopefully it will be enjoyable to read as well!
> 
> (As usual this has not been beta-read so I'll pray that I didn't miss too much typos&grammar issues, sorry in advance!)

“Gabriel!” 

Michael’s irritated voice echoed through the crowded establishment. She struggled to reach the other end of the place, where she could guess the former water Primarch’s giggling silhouette. As she realized the other wouldn’t react to her calls, Michael clicked her tongue poked Gabriel’s shoulder. When even this didn’t get her any reaction, she pinched the girl’s cheek as she spoke close to her ear, as loud as she could to cover up the bustling noise surrounding them. 

“Can you come out for a bit?” 

“Whaaat? But the night has only just started…” Gabriel protested as Rosetta, who was standing in front of them, looked at the former fire Primarch quizzically. The reluctant girl’s tone and the red blush covering her face made her condition quite obvious. After all, they had indeed come here for a reason, Michael was in no position to deny that.

The former fire Primarch clicked her tongue again before she insisted. “Gabriel, it’s already been hours. Most of us are tired, and we’re having a problem on our hands. We could really use some more support right now.” 

At that, the girl concerned slumped in her chair, pouting. “No waaay, I wanna stay here a bit more… please, Mika-chan? Pretty please?” 

So she had lost her usual eloquence along with her lucidity. Good grief. Michael heaved a sigh before turning to Rosetta. “Can I leave her in your hands? I need to hurry back to the others right now. We’ve stayed for long enough. I’d say it’s about time we all head back anyway.”

The lady offered her a nod and a soft chuckle before she answered with a wink. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her in your stead.” She soon dropped her playful tone, though, turning a bit more serious when she asked: “Having issues with someone? Sorry we can’t be of any help.” 

Michael heaved a new sigh before confirming Rosetta’s suspicions. “Things got a bit ahead of us, but we should be fine. If you manage to get Gabriel out, try to check out the backstreet to see if we’re still here. If not, I’ll see you back at the Grandcypher.”

Without clarifying the situation any further, Michael turned back, struggling once more to cross the crowd and reach the exit. “Mika-chaaan, stay heeeere!” Gabriel called in a whiny voice, but the former fire Primarch already couldn’t hear her anymore. 

When she got out, Michael welcomed the night’s chilly breeze on her cheeks. She had barely drunk any alcohol that night, except a cocktail when they arrived a few hours prior, to try and get in the mood. She had soon stopped, realizing that those things clearly weren’t for her, to Gabriel’s disappointment. Had she known things would go so out of hand, she might have avoided to come at all. Yet, she did understand that she was needed precisely for that kind of situations. Even though it only exhausted her to consider that fact.

Eventually, she reached the backstreet she had mentioned to Rosetta. It was a narrow path, Port Breeze had thousands of those small alleys anyone could miss if they didn’t pay attention. She sighed at the display that stood before her eyes. Things hadn’t evolved much compared to when she had left, apart from the fact they were another person short. 

“Where has Uriel gone?” Michael dully asked. Noticing that she was back, Halluel raised her head to face her. All traces of her usual cheerfulness had left her traits.

“No idea, he’s probably off picking up fights with some thugs, knowing him. Said he couldn’t stand looking at this.” 

“Yeah, and he added that staying idle was unnerving, or something like that,” Malluel continued her twin’s sentence.

Michael clicked her tongue. “Tsk, and how are we supposed to deal with that now that Uriel’s not here?” She asked, her irritation showing through her tone. 

“Well, if it was only a matter of carrying him to the Grandcypher, I could do the lifting, but…” Raphael interjected, a frown plastered on his face. 

The former fire Primarch’s eyes dropped to the cobber-stoned pavement. There, Sandalphon was curled up, his head lolling to the side. The Supreme Primarch was slightly drooling, and wet trails covering his cheeks showed off the hint of tears that had barely dried. He was clinging to a gutter as though his life depended on it.

“We’ve tried to move him by force, but he won’t budge,” Raphael commented, seemingly still not sure about what to think of their predicament. 

“He also looked like he was about to throw up at any second when we tried,” Hal added, concern seeping in her voice. “Still, who would’ve thought the Supreme Primarch would be so weak to alcohol!” Mal chirped, her characteristic playful tone almost erased by the seriousness of their current predicament.

One more of the many sighs Michael had heaved that night echoed in the obscured but crowded path. “We can’t exactly leave him like that, though. If he’s going to throw up, we can’t really help it either…” To think that night had started a few hours prior with said Supreme Primarch insisting that it was unbecoming of his position to lower himself to drinking alcohol. It almost sounded like a joke from a distant past now. 

As though answering to what she was reflecting out loud, a strangled groan came from Sandalphon. He started shaking, looking almost like he was writhing in pain. “A-agh… I…” A violent cough cut him in his tracks. He exhaled heavy pants, releasing whiny whimpers along with each of his ragged breaths. “Hah-agh… Lucifer… sama…” Sandalphon stuttered in a whisper, tears starting to roll on his cheeks again. He started convulsing, his arms still locked around the rusty metal of the gutter.

“This looks bad, do any of you have a bag or anything?” Michael asked hurriedly, looking at their surroundings in panic, hoping to find anything that could come in handy. Thankfully, Mal was quick to react, jumping to her feet as she fished a plastic bag from her pockets. She managed to hold it in front of Sandalphon’s face just in time for him not to throw up on himself. All the former angels gathered in the narrow alley heaved a sigh of relief, considering safe to think the worst had been avoided.

As the pain left the Supreme Primarch’s stomach and chest, he seemed to relax a bit, although he was still clinging to his pipe. His shoulders looked less stiff, and even though he was still crying his face looked somewhat less tense. 

Hal came closer to him and squatted, brushing his hair softly. “Sandy, can you hear me?” She asked carefully. When the listless angel gave a weak nod to the question, she continued. “Do you feel like you can move back to the Grandcypher? Raphael can carry you if you need.” She was weighing each of her words, trying to show as much patience and gentleness as she could. They couldn’t afford to rush him in this state.

For the first time in what had felt like ages, Sandalphon raised his head slightly to gaze at the others. “I-I’m sorry…” He spluttered; the stream of his tears unlikely to calm down any time soon. 

“It’s okay to let it out when you’re sad, sometimes. Don’t feel bad about this,” Mal tried to reassure him. 

“Yeah, you’ve been bottling up everything that’s happened for too long, it had to come out one way or the other,” Hal carried on with a supportive tone.

Sandalphon’s fists seemed to clench around the pipe for an instant, his nails marking the rusty metal. Perhaps he had not realized the sadness piling up, or perhaps he had only been scared to open up to others. Perhaps he still was. The answers lied within his chest, and he was in no state to reach out for them.

“So, should I carry him?” Raphael asked, as laconic as ever but with no hint of annoyance in his voice. The Supreme Primarch gave a new weak nod, immediately starting to shake uncontrollably after he let go of the gutter. New loud gasps escaped his lips, but he had regained a bit of control over himself. He was far from being fine, but that would be enough until they reached the Grandcypher. 

Michael heaved a new sigh, this time of relief, as she saw her fellow former archangels walk away, Sandalphon lifted carefully on Raphael’s back. There were still no signs of Gabriel and Rosetta, so she expected the primal to have encountered unanticipated trouble. Hopefully, her friend hadn’t been too much of a pain to deal with. 

Michael clicked her tongue as she stared one last time at the streets she had come from with a mix of anxiety and exasperation; she’d have to thank Rosetta next time they’d meet. Of course, the former fire Primarch wasn’t supposed to be Gabriel’s appointed babysitter or anything, but she still felt somewhat uneasy leaving her friend in someone else’s care. After another one of her countless sighs, she made her way back to the Grandcypher.

Upon reaching the ship, Michael went to check on Sandalphon first. They had brought him back to his room, and as she managed to see through his partially opened door, he had likely started sleeping soundly by the time she had arrived. With that out of the line, she wandered a bit down the empty hallways. The Grandcypher was always so lively by daytime that she had forgotten how quiet it could get late in the night. She had decided to settle somewhere else, visiting the crew only from time to time, but that was still enough for her to be used to how the Grandcypher was usually buzzing with activity.

She walked without aim until her feet brought her to the kitchen. Without taking the time to switch the lights on, she took a seat at the table after pouring herself a cup of water. In the small room dimly lit by moonlight, she let her mind go astray. So that, too, was part of her new human life. It was definitely exhausting, but with a smile she thought to herself that she could get used to it. So long as it didn’t get too frequent…She would go nuts having to care for a drunk Gabriel every day and night. 

Either way, she’d have to scold her later for forcing the Supreme Primarch along with her games.

“Mi~ka-chan!” A quiet but playful voice tore her from her thoughts, dragging her attention. Gabriel was there, walking towards her. She looked a bit staggering but managed to somewhat keep her balance. “Gabriel! When did you get back? You should be resting.” She admonished her friend.

Without a word, Gabriel got closer to Michael, soon clumsily embracing her. As the former fire Primarch was about to ask what this was all about, she was cut by lips seizing hers, and a tongue inviting itself into her mouth. Her eyes widened for a second before her expression softened. Gabriel tasted strongly of alcohol, but she decided it wasn’t such a terrible thing.

When they parted, Michael heaved a new sigh, not quite managing to sound exasperated as she tried to ignore the pounding in her chest. “Gabriel, you taste and smell like alcohol, you really should go to sleep.” She didn’t really have the heart to chide the girl anymore, but it didn’t change the fact that her mind wasn’t clear. They would have plenty of time to figure things out later.

As Michael noticed Gabriel was about to complain she put a finger on her lips and shook her head. “No buts. Come, I’ll walk you back to your room.” Even though seeming slightly disappointed, the former water Primarch accepted without opposing too much resistance. As she slipped into her bed, Michael patted her gently on the head. 

“Rest well, Gabriel,” she murmured, a faint grin painting her features. 

Before leaving the room, Michael gave a kiss to her friend’s forehead, who was already drifting into the realm of dreams.


End file.
